1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus and method for performing data communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a data communication apparatus represented by a facsimile apparatus, when a transmission source is to transmit data, destination designation information and image data serving as a transmission target are transmitted.
An error (e.g., no paper or memory-full state) that may occur at the receiving side during transmission of image data is conventionally processed as a communication abnormality. When such an error occurs, the same data must be transmitted again.
This is because the image data is transmitted regardless of the state at the receiving side.